femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/School Daze - Part 1
School Daze - Part 1 : Twilight Sparkle: This happened while we were gone? : Applejack: Wow! Those are all the places we went when we left to save Equestria! : Rarity: Ugh! There's that horrid town where we were almost sold! : Rainbow Dash: The pirates! They were pretty awesome! Uh, once they decided not to throw us overboard. : Pinkie Pie: And Mount Aris! Ooh, Starlight! Did you know we made seashell necklaces for aaaaaa... inhales ...aaaaall the seaponies? : Starlight Glimmer: I... You... Really? What about that unicorn? The one who attacked Canterlot? : Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! I invited her to come to Ponyville, but she wanted to spread the word of the Storm King's defeat and share what she learned about friendship. : Applejack: Y'all think that's why the map grew? Friendship quests beyond Equestria? : Fluttershy: I hope not. I've had quite enough life-threatening adventures, thank you very much. : squeaking : Pinkie Pie: How many friendship quests do you think we need to go on before we have to expand the throne room? : Twilight Sparkle: We can't do it all alone. : Pinkie Pie: Sure we can! We just need to knock this wall down, get some paint... : Twilight Sparkle: No. I mean, the world is filled with so many different creatures who know nothing about friendship. We need help if we're gonna teach them all about friendship. Lots of help. : Rarity: Perhaps. But where does one go to learn about friendship? : Twilight Sparkle: Here! They can all go here! Because we're gonna open a school! : song : Princess Celestia: I think a school of friendship is a wonderful idea, Twilight! I'll help in any way I can. : scribbling : Twilight Sparkle: I just have a few questions. What time should school start each day? : Princess Celestia: It really d— : Twilight Sparkle: What's the ideal length for class? Do you test regularly? : Princess Celestia: Oh, well, that's— : Twilight Sparkle: What about class projects? : Princess Celestia: That's a very— : Twilight Sparkle: Assigned seating? Open seating? Or is that... too unstructured? : Princess Celestia: giggles Oh, Twilight. You were my star pupil. If anyone knows how to run a school, it's you. : Twilight Sparkle: There's a big difference between attending a school and running one. It's not like there's a rule book to follow. : Princess Celestia: Actually, there is. The EEA guidebook is very specific about how to run a school. : Twilight Sparkle: The EEA? I've never heard of that. Should I have heard of that?! : Princess Celestia: Of course not. You've never run a school before. The Equestria Education Association is a board of learned ponies that oversee every school in Equestria. : Spike: Even your school? But you're you! : Princess Celestia: Not even a princess can do whatever she likes when it comes to shaping young pony minds. The EEA ensures that whether it's unicorns studying magic, Pegasi learning weather, or Earth ponies researching agriculture, all schools are held to the same high standard. They'll need to approve your plan before you can move forward. : Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Spike, looks like we have a presentation to make. : Spike: scoffs After everything we've been through, how hard can that be? : chord : Spike: I'm gonna go with "really hard". : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, hello. My name is— : Neighsay: Princess Twilight Sparkle. I am Chancellor Neighsay. Equestria owes you a great debt. But princess or no, we expect you to do things by... the... book! : thud : flipping : Twilight Sparkle: I think you'll find my curriculum meets all your requirements, Chancellor. : flipping : Neighsay: And can we trust you to follow through with this plan? Will you leave the school unattended to gallop off on your... "adventures"? : Twilight Sparkle: My journey beyond Equestria showed me firsthoof that the threats out there are greater than we imagined! : members hushed whispering : Twilight Sparkle: If we want to keep our land safe and create a friendlier tomorrow, we need to teach the Magic of Friendship far and wide. : Neighsay: A school for ponies to learn how to protect themselves. : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, more like respecting differences and communicating. : pause : Neighsay: The EEA concurs. Every pony should be prepared to defend our way of life. So, if your work is in order, provisional EEA approval is granted. We will need to observe your school up and running before it can be fully accredited. : Twilight Sparkle: Then please, join us for Friends and Family Day. It'll be the perfect time to see our progress! : stamp : glints : splashing : Rainbow Dash: It's too much. Too much! : Rarity: Ugh, you think so? I had hoped dressing the part would help me feel the part. : Rainbow Dash: Not your dress! This! Us! Teaching?! They're gonna think I'm an egghead! : Pinkie Pie: Well, the students are gonna love my confetti cannon class. It's gonna be... a blast! : cannon squeak : Fluttershy: Um, hello there. I'm your teacher. I hope you enjoy class. But if you don't enjoy it, that's okay, too. : Applejack: I don't know about all this. : Twilight Sparkle: It's going to be fine. Everything about this school just feels right. : Starlight Glimmer: See? If Twilight isn't stressed, you've got nothing to worry about. : Applejack: And you're sure you want us to be teachers? In classrooms? : Twilight Sparkle: The EEA is very clear on how schools should be run. We have a huge responsibility, and I need you all to do this by the book. That means no cannons in class, Pinkie. : Pinkie Pie: Awww. Not even a high-pitched teeny cannon? : party cannon fires : Twilight Sparkle: I know it's not some big adventure against the forces of evil, but this could be the most important thing we've ever done. I can't run a school of friendship without my best friends. Can I count on you? : Rarity: Of course you can, darling. : Rainbow Dash: Call me Professor Egghead. I'm in! : rings : Pinkie Pie: screams First day at school! So many new ponies! : Twilight Sparkle: About that. One thing I forgot to mention. It's not just ponies. : chattering : Pinkie Pie: That was unexpected. : Rarity: Ooh! Students certainly traveled from far and wide to attend our school! : Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia helped me reach out to all the kingdoms. After all, friendship is something that needs to be shared with every... creature. : zap : chattering : Mordecai: Okay, okay, everybody, settle down. Welcome to the 10th annual screening of "Mordy Moments". I need everybody to turn off their cellphones, and no food or drink in the theater -- except Mom's dessert. : thump : Sandbar: Whoa, sorry! I'm Sandbar. Are you a student here, too? : Gallus: sarcastically No, I just figured I'd randomly stand here and see how many ponies would walk into me. huffs : Grampa Gruff: Gallus! wheezes : Rainbow Dash: Grandpa Gruff? What are you doing here? : Grampa Gruff: Flew all the way from Griffonstone to introduce Gallus. : Gallus: Rainbow Dash, right? Gilda told me about you. You're a teacher? Huh. Thought you'd be... cooler. : slams : Prince Rutherford: Ponies! : Pinkie Pie: Prince Rutherford! : Prince Rutherford: This Yona Yak. She come to pony school. Hah. Make it better. : Yona: Yak can't wait to meet ponies and tell all about Yakyakistan! : screaming : Yona: yelps : thud : crash : Applejack: Why don't I show you around before you destroy the place? : Smolder: But dragons are better than this! Why am I here? : Ember: Because as Dragon Lord, I'm ordering you to be here! Hey, Spike! Come meet Smolder. : Spike: Great to see you, Ember! Uh, which one is Smolder? : beat : Thorax: Ocellus! What did we talk about? : zap : Thorax: I told you, stay in your own form. It's the polite thing to do. Sorry, she's shy. : Silverstream: What is that?! No way! I didn't know ponies could turn into... um... What are you? : Thorax: A changeling. : Silverstream: Ponies can turn into changelings?! : Fluttershy: No, but changelings can turn into ponies. : Silverstream: Huh. That's confusing! : zap : Seaspray: I am General Seaspray of Her Majesty Queen Novo's navy. I would like to introduce the queen's niece, Silverstream. : Silverstream: This place is amazing! I've spent most of my life in a coral reef underwater. I was a seapony, but now I'm a Hippogriff. Long story. Anyway, wow! Is that a yak?! : chattering : Mordecai: Okay, okay, everybody, settle down. Welcome to the 10th annual screening of "Mordy Moments". I need everybody to turn off their cellphones, and no food or drink in the theater -- except Mom's dessert. And I'm gonna need everybody to sign a nondisclosure agreement. : cheering : Twilight Sparkle: Looks like school's in session! : Choir :: The School of Friendship, first day of class :: Will we fail or will we pass? :: Students come from far and wide :: Brand-new friends here by our side : Sparkle :: Take a breath, look around, it's amazing :: I can't believe that it's real :: Students galore, new ideas to explore :: Can't contain the excitement I feel :: Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now :: Think "success", keep it firmly in sight :: Make sure to do things by the book :: Make sure to do it all right : Choir :: The School of Friendship, must get to class :: Will we fail or will we pass? :: Students learning from the best :: Taking notes to pass the test : Sparkle :: Wait, hold on! Not like that! Just a second! :: I'm not sure if that method's approved :: Let me take a look – yup, right here in the book : Dash :: Come on! We just got in the groove! : Sparkle :: Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now :: We are shaping young minds to ignite :: Do it like it says in the book :: Now make sure you're doing it right : Pie :: There's not an equation on how to have fun : Fluttershy :: The students look bored now – oh, what have I done? : Applejack :: Can't teach bein' honest, not sure what to do : Rarity :: I'm quite certain I'm lost : cast sans Twilight Sparkle :: None of us has a clue! : Students :: School of Friendship, another class :: Wish it were more of a blast :: Thought this school would be more fun :: Can't wait for our classes to be done : Pie :: No way to have fun : Fluttershy :: Oh, what have I done? : Students :: Listen to this one request :: Make things fun, we're really stressed : Sparkle :: Make sure to do things by the book now : sans Twilight Sparkle :: Can we tell her this thing is a mess? : groaning : Silverstream: Is this what boring is? Am I bored? : Smolder: Ugh, please. These ponies are the heroes of Equestria? : Sandbar: Listen, these ponies saved all of us from the Storm King. : Gallus: How? By boring him into surrender? : Ocellus: Our teachers are a little different than I expected. : Yona: Ugh! Pony school waste of time! Yak school teach how to braid yak hair! Braiding yak hair is best! Whoa! : thud : Smolder: Oof! Is there anything in Yakyakistan that isn't the best? : Yona: Yes! Wait. No! Yaks best. : Smolder: No claws, no wings, no fire. What is it exactly you're proud of? : Sandbar: Whoa, cool it. No need to harsh Yona's love for her heritage, okay? : Gallus: Awww, are we not being sweet and friendly enough for you, pony? : Silverstream: That was sarcasm, right? Because you weren't being sweet or nice! : Smolder: Maybe dragons and griffons are just too tough for friendship. : Yona: Yaks tough, just not nasty. : Gallus: Who you calling nasty, klutz? : Gallus and Yona: grunting : Rainbow Dash: Okay, break it up! Break... it... up! : Starlight Glimmer: What is going on here?! : Gallus: Just a friendly discussion about the magic of friendship amongst friends. : Applejack: Everypony— I mean, every''one'', go to your next class! I just can't believe it. Fights breakin' out when they're supposed to be learnin' friendship? : Starlight Glimmer: Things definitely aren't going as "by the book" as Twilight planned. : Rainbow Dash: That's because we're terrible teachers! Face it. This school isn't gonna work. : Applejack: in ...fights breakin' out in the hallway... : main characters talking over each other : Pinkie Pie: ...putting myself to sleep! : Rainbow Dash: I don't look like that, do I? : Pinkie Pie: snores : Twilight Sparkle: I get it. Things are getting off to a rougher start than expected. But that's okay! : Spike: Who are you, and what have you done with Twilight Sparkle? : Twilight Sparkle: Every school in Equestria follows these rules. As long as we do too, we'll be fine. : Starlight Glimmer: Maybe we should... try something new? : Twilight Sparkle: The EEA will be here this afternoon for Friends and Family Day. They need to see a school that follows their guidelines. : Fluttershy: Even if those guidelines aren't working? : Twilight Sparkle: Well, then we have to try harder and make sure they do. : rings : Twilight Sparkle: Another morning, another chance to inspire our students! : opens : Sandbar: Hey! Professor Dash's class is this way. : Ocellus: Where are you going? You're not gasps skipping, are you? : Smolder: That's exactly what we're doing. : Silverstream: But Friends and Family Day— : Gallus: Is after class. Relax. This is just a quick... mental health break. : Ocellus, Silverstream, and Yona: whispering : Silverstream: That sounds legit! We're in! : Sandbar: I guess I'll tag along, too. Make sure you don't get into... trouble. : giggling : Fluttershy: This way, Angel! : Silverstream: Professor Fluttershy! We're busted! : zap : Fluttershy: Oh, my! What are you all doing? Aren't classes that way? : Ocellus: Ah— throat A generosity field trip, daaaaarling. giggles I'm taking the students to the lake to look at our divine reflections. : beat : Fluttershy: Oh, that sounds nice. Have fun! : Angel: growls : zap : giggling : Smolder: I take back everything I said about you! That was cool! : Ocellus: Thanks! Wait, what did you say about me? : giggling : Starlight Glimmer: You're sure sticking to the book is gonna work? : Twilight Sparkle: My friends can handle anything. They'll have these problems turned around before we know it. : Neighsay: Problems? : Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: gasps : Twilight Sparkle: Chancellor Neighsay! You're here! : Neighsay: Yes. And you seem unprepared. If there are problems... : scribbling : Twilight Sparkle: Problems? Ha! Of course not! We can't wait to show you around! : scribbling : Twilight Sparkle: nervously : laughing : brakes : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Why aren't you in class teaching? : Rainbow Dash: Because my students are gone! Uh, g-gone somewhere else! Doing a loyalty lesson! And-and I was just going to grab, uh... this pencil! Because they need it. Wherever they are. Which I know, 'cause... I'm the teacher! : Twilight Sparkle: I see. nervously Well, Chancellor, we have other classes. We can just— : Neighsay: Let's follow the professor. I'm quite curious about this lesson in loyalty. : laughing : Benson: (A flashback sequence begins) ''and his name was Jebediah Townhouse. He was the previous owner of the house, and everything he ever said or did was two-hundred years ahead of its time. : yelping : '''Gallus': Figured we shouldn't be the only ones enjoying the view. : Yona: Waaaah! Yak not best at flying! : Bensons: Because he was so ahead of its time the townflolks knew it could only mean one thing. : Yona: Flying is best! : Silverstream: Congratulations, Yona! You are officially the weirdest thing I've seen so far! : Smolder: What do you say, Ocellus? Can you be weirder than a flying yak? : zap : students gasping : Benson: '''Tonight's the night he comes back. : '''Neighsay: Honesty is imperative. Princess, are we going in circles? : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, look at the time! We'd better head to the lake for Friends and Family Day. I'm sure all the students and faculty will be there. : chattering : Prince Rutherford: laughs : clink : noise : Ember: What is that?! : noises and screams : Neighsay: Aah! The school is under attack! : Gallus: grunts : spinning : Silverstream and Smolder: gasps : Yona: screams : splat : Pony: Oh, my goodness! : zap : crunch : coughing : Silverstream: Uh, maybe skipping class wasn't the best idea? : Neighsay: How dare you! This act of aggression against ponies—! : Twilight Sparkle: I-I'm so sorry, Chancellor. We clearly had some students get a little carried away. : Neighsay: Those are students? But you said you were opening this school to protect Equestria! To defend ponies from... dangerous creatures who don't have our best interests at heart! : Twilight Sparkle: My school teaches for all of us to work together through friendship. : Neighsay: And how do you know these creatures won't take what they have learned here and use it against us? : Twilight Sparkle: Friendship isn't just for ponies! : Neighsay: It should be. : Prince Rutherford: Unicorn think yaks no need friendship? Maybe yaks no need pony school! : Neighsay: Well, perhaps you should return to your kind. : Ember: "Your kind"?! Smolder, let's go! : Seaspray: Queen Novo will want to hear of this! : Grampa Gruff: Well, this place seemed lame anyways. : Thorax: despondently It's fine. We know not every pony sees us the way you do. We're used to it. : Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia helped me reach out to all the kingdoms! When she hears you closed the school because—! : Neighsay: Because you failed to meet the EEA's standards? : Twilight Sparkle: What?! : Neighsay: Irresponsible teachers, students skipping class, endangering ponies! Your school is a disaster. Perhaps if you had had higher standards for who was admitted, this could have been avoided. Regardless... : noises : rattling : Neighsay: By order of the EEA, I am shutting this school... stomps down! : Twilight Sparkle: gasp School Daze - Part 2 : playing sad music : opens : Spike: Twilight? You feeling okay? : Twilight Sparkle: groan : sad music stops : Twilight Sparkle: groan : Spike: sighs Look on the bright side. Sure, the EEA closed your friendship school. But now you've got time to do other stuff! It's like being on vacation! : flumph : Spike: Whoa! : Twilight Sparkle: A failure vacation! I'm supposed to be the Princess of Friendship! And all I did was make enemies with Equestria's allies, upset my friends, and get my school... twitches ...unaccredited! There is no bright side! nose : Spike: Okay, then. I'm gonna need backup. Operation Cheer-Up is a go! : whoosh : Rainbow Dash: Come on, Twilight! You can't sit around in the boring dark all day! : Applejack: Exactly! What you need is a double dose of Granny Smith's apple mash. : beat : Fluttershy: Whenever I'm sad, a hug from Angel Bunny always makes me feel better. : Angel: squeaks whimpers : Fluttershy: Oh! Uh... Maybe it's just me. nervously : Rarity: I find that nothing brightens my mood like a new ensemble! : Twilight Sparkle: still tearing up Thanks, Rarity. It's a great dress... sobs for somepony who knows how to run a school! nose : Pinkie Pie: to Spike You didn't tell me this was a pity party! I would've brought ice cream! : Twilight Sparkle: I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but not everything can be fixed with dresses and cupcakes. : Rarity: gasps : Pinkie Pie: What?! : Twilight Sparkle: I just need some time to be alone and think. : close : rushing : Twilight Sparkle: Oh... : Starlight Glimmer: I wondered how long you'd take to get tired of pillow-fort pouting. : Twilight Sparkle: Everypony's already tried to cheer me up. It won't work. : Starlight Glimmer: laugh I'm not gonna cheer you up. I'm gonna tell you what you did wrong. : Twilight Sparkle: What?! : Starlight Glimmer: You gave up too easily. : beat : Starlight Glimmer: Hey, you made me a guidance counselor. That means tough love. : Twilight Sparkle: Neighsay was right. I failed. The school was a disaster. : Starlight Glimmer: So was I when you met me. But you showed me that when you know in your heart something is right, you stand up for it. You did that for me. Why not for this? : Twilight Sparkle: I can't go against the EEA! They're in charge of all the schools in Equestria! : Starlight Glimmer: And you're in charge of all the friendship in Equestria. Why should you let somepony else stop you from doing your job? : Twilight Sparkle: But the EEA rulebook— : splash : Starlight Glimmer: Doesn't matter! You can write your own rules! Because you are doing something new. Something important! : Twilight Sparkle: You're right! Why we're doing this is way more important than how we're doing this! And we are doing this! : Starlight Glimmer: Now, that's the Twilight I know. How can I help? : Twilight Sparkle: You already have. : opens : Twilight Sparkle: Guess what? The School of Friendship is back in business! : Rainbow Dash: What?! : Rarity: But why?! : Fluttershy: Oh, no. : Applejack: Bad idea. : Pinkie Pie: Do we still get to guess? : Rainbow Dash: No offense, Twilight, but teaching at that school was the most boring, horrible, awful thing ever. : Applejack: Uh, pretty sure she's gonna take offense to that. : Twilight Sparkle: No, Rainbow Dash is right. I owe you all an apology. I was so focused on doing things the EEA way, I didn't listen to any of you. I'm sorry. I promise, this time, we'll run the school the way friends should – together. : Rarity: So... we'd be allowed to teach however we want to? : Fluttershy: No more scary pop quizzes? : Pinkie Pie: Confetti cannons for everycreature? : cannons clanking : Twilight Sparkle: Whatever you need to teach the Elements of Harmony. : Pinkie Pie: Yippeeeee! : cannons fire : Applejack: Well, in that case, we're behind you one hundred percent, Twilight. : Spike: throat Just two small problems. The school is still unaccredited... : Twilight Sparkle: twitches : Spike: ...and we don't have any students. : Twilight Sparkle: I'll take care of the first part if you five can round up our class. : Rainbow Dash: Totally! Uh... how? : Applejack: Roundin' up the pony students ain't gonna be an issue, but... : Fluttershy: The creatures from the other kingdoms seemed pretty upset with us. : Rarity: Pfft! Nonsense! I'm certain we can win them over with our charm and style! : Pinkie Pie: singsongy Cupcake-gram for Prince Rutherfoooord! : Prince Rutherford: Why pink pony here? Yaks mad at ponies! : Pinkie Pie: Because... you don't have to be mad anymore! We're reopening Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship! And it's gonna be super-uper-duper better than before! We're— : Rarity: —ever so sorry about the misunderstanding. All creatures are, of course, welcome. : Fluttershy: We would be really happy if you sent your student back to class. : Applejack: It won't be the same without 'em. We're open and ready to start teachin'— : Rainbow Dash: —right now! So, what are you waiting for? Get your student and let's go! : Grampa Gruff: Not happenin'! : Rainbow Dash: groans Do you need me to do the whole apology and explanation thing again? Okay. inhales : Grampa Gruff: Listen, missy! It's not happenin' because— : Grampa Gruff, Ember, Prince Rutherford, Seaspray, and Thorax: simultaneously Our student is gone! : Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: simultaneously What?! : Prince Rutherford: Where Yona?! This all pony's fault! : Ember: You're pretty quick to blame them! What are you hiding, yak?! : Prince Rutherford: snorts : Thorax: C-Can... Can we just focus on finding our lost students? : Grampa Gruff: Nice try! You grubs are probably hidin' the whole lot of 'em! : Princess Celestia: Please, everycreature! If you can just explain what happened... : Seaspray: The students left us notes before they disappeared. When the school closed, they didn't want to say goodbye to each other. They claim they ran away to stay together. : Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it! They did learn friendship! : beat : Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. : Seaspray: The students couldn't have done this by themselves. Some creature is hiding them! If the niece of our queen is not found soon, I promise there will be retribution! : Ember: Yeah? Well, my dragons will burn every kingdom until we find which of you is hiding Smolder! : Grampa Gruff: Tell it to the griffon army! : Prince Rutherford: Yaks fight griffons and dragons! : Thorax: The Changeling Empire can't afford an international incident. If any creature blames the changelings for this— : Ember: What are you up to, shapeshifter?! : Thorax: B-But we're friends! : Princess Celestia: Find the students quickly, Twilight, or I fear our world will be at war! : Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Let's review what we know. : Spike: Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Yona, and Gallus disappeared together. : beat : Spike: That's all we know. : Applejack: They're probably just off hidin' somewhere. : Starlight Glimmer: Unless they used some kind of spell to disappear. : Rainbow Dash: Ooh! Or went undercover! : Pinkie Pie: Maybe they were attacked by a ferocious shrimp! Nopony ever expects that! : Fluttershy: gasps Shrimps can attack? : Pinkie Pie: Nope! That's why nopony expects it. : opens, bell rings : Sandbar: Whoa! : Pinkie Pie: Hi, Sandbar! Are you having a party? : Sandbar: nervously No! I'm just, um... really hungry? Yeah? : Pinkie Pie: squee : Rarity: We need to think like our students. If someone told us we would never see each other again, what would we do? : Pinkie Pie: Go someplace we could all hang out and eat lots and lots of cupcakes! : beat : Pinkie Pie: What? : Fluttershy: Sandbar was friends with all of the missing students... and he just got plenty of cupcakes. : Applejack: Huh. He was at the farm this mornin' pickin' up a wagonload of apples... : Rarity: And I saw him in a shop buying pillows and blankets! : Rainbow Dash: gasps He must be taking all that stuff to the other students! We've gotta follow him! : smack : Gallus: laughing Huh. This place is way cooler than I thought it'd be. : thud : Smolder: chewing Even I'm impressed. What's it called again, Ocellus? : Ocellus: The Castle of the Two Sisters. I remembered it from class. Princess Twilight's "History of Pre-Equestrian Friendships". : Gallus: Huh. Who knew? School was actually good for something. : Yona: Yona not really like school. But Yona like new friends! : Smolder: grunts strained Smolder... like breathing! : Silverstream: Hey, you guys! Sandbar's back! : thump : opens : Yona: Cupcakes are best cakes! : Sandbar: Aah! : Yona: panting : Sandbar: sighs Thanks for the assist, Gallus. : Gallus: scoffs I was saving the cupcakes. chewing : Ocellus: Pillows! How nice! The castle is gonna be so much more comfy. : Smolder: And fun! Pillow fight! : Smolder and Sandbar: and laughing : buzzing : thump : laughing : Silverstream: You guys! I just found stairs! : beat : Gallus: Aaaand we care because...? : Silverstream: Stairs are awesome! We don't have anything like 'em underwater, 'cause you know, zap no way to climb 'em! : Rest of students: Ohhhh. : zap : Silverstream: This place has everything! If only my family back home could see it... : thump : Silverstream: chewing : Ocellus: I wish the other changelings could meet you all. You're not nearly as strange as the stories say. : Smolder: Gee, thanks. But yeah, hanging out with other creatures is actually... not bad. : rustling : thump : Sandbar: Uh, most other creatures. What is that thing? : Ocellus: sighs Am I the only one who didn't sleep through Professor Fluttershy's "Critters of Comfort and Conflict" class? It's a puckwudgie. Maybe I can make friends with it! : zap : Ocellus: noises : growls : puckwudgies growling : zap : Ocellus: Oops. : Yona: Yak plan better. battlecry : flying : thunk : snarling : flying : noises : noises : Smolder: grunts : flying : flumph : Smolder: Think, Ocellus! Did Professor Fluttershy say anything about how to beat puckwudgies in her lecture?! : Ocellus: Uh... I'm sorry, I can't remember! : Gallus: I'm gonna go ahead and guess it's not pillows, apples— : flying : Gallus: ...or cupcakes. : Silverstream: Wouldn't class have been about how to make friends with them? : Sandbar: Uh, guys? They're getting really close... : Yona: Yona not scared! Yona have friends! : gnashing : whoosh : Gallus: Is that Professor Egghead?! : noises : Spike: Aw, yeah! : noises : Fluttershy: Oh! Don't hurt them! Just ask them to leave nicely. : thunk : burning : cannon fires : exploding : Yona: Not bad! quickly For pony. : Ocellus: Wow! They're amazing! : Gallus: I had no idea our teachers were actually cool. : Sandbar: chuckles I've been trying to tell you! : Silverstream: Did you see that?! Rainbow Dash was like voooooom and then werrrrr, and the puckwudgies went flying! And then the birds came and—! : Smolder: Yeah, we all just lived it. But you're right. That was pretty amazing. Even by dragon standards. : noises : Twilight Sparkle: Is everycreature alright? : Students: agreement : Spike: panting You're lucky we got here in time! : Starlight Glimmer: You know, this probably isn't the safest place for a campout. : Ocellus: Does that mean you're going to send us back to our homes? : Twilight Sparkle: Not exactly. We have another option in mind. : Gallus: We're listening. : Twilight Sparkle: It's pretty clear you've already started learning friendship without your teachers. But we'd like to show you even more... if you'd come back to school? : Smolder: Not much of a choice. : Applejack: To be honest, we felt exactly the same way when Twilight told us she was reopening the school. : Rarity: But this time, we guarantee it shall be different. : Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! With class run my way, it'll be two hundred and twenty percent cooler. : Fluttershy: And without the EEA— : noise : Fluttershy: —it'll be much friendlier. : Pinkie Pie: Plus, all your nations won't go to war if you come back with us! Bonus! : beat : Sandbar: Wait. What's happening? : noises : Princess Celestia: Twilight! I was so relieved to get your letter! : Seaspray: As was Queen Novo. Oh, we're just glad you're alright, Silverstream! : Grampa Gruff: Gallus Don't expect a welcome party from me, sonny! It's time you got home! : smack : Gallus: I'm not leaving. : Grampa Gruff: Whaaaat?! : Ocellus: None of us are. Sorry, Thorax. : Prince Rutherford: Yak not understand. This pony joke? : Smolder: No. We're going back to school. : Ember: How? You can't even get inside! : noises : shattering : Twilight Sparkle: School is back in session! : Students: cheering : warbling : Neighsay: Who dared remove my seal? : Twilight Sparkle: I did, Chancellor Neighsay! And I respectfully ask you to step aside, or classes will start late. : Neighsay: Classes won't start at all! The EEA has spoken, and none shall pass! : boom! : Yona: Yak pass if yak say! Hmph! : Neighsay: This is for the greater good. The school was disorganized, the teachers unqualified! And those dangerous and unpredictable "students" put ponies' lives in danger! : Prince Rutherford: growls : Ember: growls I'll show you unpredictable! : Grampa Gruff, Ember, Prince Rutherford, Seaspray, and Thorax: shouting : Princess Celestia: Hold on, please! I'm sure Princess Twilight Sparkle has a good explanation for all of this. : Twilight Sparkle: I do! It's true that my School of Friendship is EEA-unaccredited... : Spike: Look! She said it without doing the eye thing! : Neighsay: Then it is not a school! : Twilight Sparkle: It's not an EEA school. It's a friendship school with its own rules. I should know. I'' wrote the book! : thump : '''Twilight Sparkle': These students reminded me that every friendship is special, so the way we teach it has to be just as unique. My school is going to do things differently. : Neighsay: Allowing all of these creatures to attend your school, changing the rules for them – it simply won't work! : Princess Celestia: I seem to recall something about Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi doing something similar, don't you? : Twilight Sparkle: I promise you, Chancellor. My school will help protect Equestria. : Neighsay: Or destroy it! : noise : cheering : Grampa Gruff: Hmph. How is this school going to be any different from last time? : Sparkle :: This brand new school of friendship :: Is home to everyone : Ocellus :: We're learning how to trust : Gallus :: We're here to all have fun : Rarity :: With friendship ties that bind us : Applejack :: Tighter than the strongest bonds : Fluttershy :: We're hoof-in-hoof : All :: In hand in hoof in wing or even claw : Sparkle :: There's a griffon in the garden : Dash :: Hippogriffs hang in the hall : Spike :: And the door will be open :: To all creatures great and small : Pie :: And a yak or two or three : Yaks :: Sing in perfect harmony : Glimmer :: That might have been a changeling : Fluttershy :: But it kind of looks like me : All :: This school of friendship is for all of us :: A place where we belong :: Where we all learn to share and trust :: The only rule here is to find your way :: And friendship always wins at the end of the day : Sparkle :: Some things you just can't teach with books :: Some things you only know :: So trust your heart and let us lead :: And your friendship's sure to grow : Students :: And once we master kindness :: We will spread it 'cross this land : All :: And give the gift that's ours to share :: So others understand :: This school of friendship is for all of us :: A place where we belong :: Where we all learn to share and trust :: The only rule here is to find your way :: And friendship always wins at the end of the day! : Ember: Ugh, fine! If you promise to stop singing, Smolder can stay! : Smolder: Wahoo! : Prince Rutherford: Uh, if dragon stay, yak stay. : Thorax: I know you will make the changelings proud, Ocellus. : Seaspray: You belong here. Now, can you show me those stair things you mentioned? : Silverstream: excited noises : Grampa Gruff: Gallus What? You belong at home! You think I care if you've made friends? : Gallus: Please, Grandpa Gruff? whimpers : Grampa Gruff: Alright, alright! Stop doing that! : cheering : Starlight Glimmer: Guess I make a pretty good guidance counselor, huh? : Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Writing the rulebook was the most fun ever! I can't wait to start working on the new lesson plans! : Applejack: throat : Twilight Sparkle: ...with some help from my friends. : credits